


Oblivion

by MeeVee



Category: Among Us (Video Game), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dysfunctional Family, No Incest, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeVee/pseuds/MeeVee
Summary: As all 7 siblings get transported to the among us world along with Reginald, Grace and Pogo. They need to figure who are the two imposters and they must survive in order to go back to their world.
Kudos: 15





	1. The Game Has Begun

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the things that happen are a mix of S1 and S2 but it doesn't really follow a timeline.

There was turbulence when Five woke up, he never remembered going to sleep or teleporting. He was in a ship, no one with him, other than Dolores. He was confused, the last thing he remembers was arguing with his siblings and then leaving because he was angry. Now he was alone again, just after finding his family he lost them a second time. Trapped in a ship and wearing different clothing than before, he had a black spacesuit. Five tried to teleport out of the ship but it didn’t let him, it looked like he wasn’t able to use his powers. He spent some time alone when some people started to appear, it was his siblings.

The other siblings were teleported from their original location to this spaceship, they thought this was Five’s fault. He is the only one who can teleport and he was mad before he left his siblings. The siblings were also confused and noticed that their clothing had changed and now everyone is color-coded. Luther was in a dark blue spacesuit, Diego was in red, Allison in yellow, Klaus in pink, Ben in light blue, and Vanya in white. The siblings started to argue, demanding to be told where they are and to take them back to earth. Five told his siblings that he was powerless, his siblings started to check if they could use their powers.

After some attempts they noticed that they couldn’t use their powers, the only ones that didn’t try to use their powers were Allison and Klaus, Vanya still thought that she was ordinary. Five kept telling everyone to shut up and pay attention but no one paid attention, they were too busy arguing among themselves. Eventually, they fail to notice that three other people started to appear with them. Reginald along with Grace and Pogo appeared with them. Reginald was wearing a brown spacesuit, Grace was in orange and Pogo was in dark green.

“What is the meaning of this?” asked Reginald sternly. 

All seven siblings went quiet, too afraid to face their father after failing to talk to him in years. It was Five who spoke stating that neither of them knew what was happening. An awkward silence filled them, the atmosphere felt tense and cold, the siblings tried to avoid eye contact. 

In the silence a voice was heard from a speaker, “Welcome to The Skeld, among you, there will be teamwork and betrayal, you can either be a crewmate or imposter. Everyone will have access to a personal map to navigate the ship. For the crew, the objective is to finish tasks and find the imposter. For the imposter, the objective is to kill off the crew. Keep the game fair and no cheating, you will have to pay for the consequences. Good luck and let the game begin.”

Some of them started to panic and demanded answers. Why are we here? Who put us here? How do we get out? The voice did not answer back, they were all left to fend for themselves. The countdown began. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Shhhh. There are two imposters among us. 

They were teleported to the cafeteria, as they were teleported the voice told them if they were a crewmate or imposter. When they arrived in the cafeteria the crewmates were given a map of the place and a list of the tasks they had to do. The imposters were given a fake list of tasks, a map, and a control to sabotage. All of the members just left on their own separate ways to finish their tasks in hopes to get out of the place. Each had to complete 3 long tasks, 2 common tasks, and 4 short tasks. 

As everyone went around doing tasks the lights started to dim. It was impossible for anyone to see around them. No one went to check if the lights could be fixed except for Ben, who was heading to electrical. There was no one in electrical, was what he thought. He thought he was alone in there while he tried to fix the lights. He didn’t notice the imposter getting close to him, he didn’t even think twice when the door behind him closed. 

As he stood there trying to fix the lights a cold feeling came over him. He never knew that dying will feel so lonely, it’s worse knowing that it was someone from his family that betrayed him. As his body fell to the floor the imposter vented, Ben didn’t have time to see who was the one who killed him. Now as a ghost he saw his own blood still on the floor, lights still off, and no one near him. The door finally opened but there was no one on the outside waiting for him. 

As he stayed there the sounds of footsteps were starting to be heard. Entering in electrical it was Reginald. As he saw his adoptive son’s body on the floor all Reginald muttered was, “Oh what a shame.” 

He reported the body and everyone was teleported to the cafeteria, they only had two minutes to figure out who was the killer. When they got around the table, they noticed that Ben wasn’t there. Five was the one who asked where Ben was and Reginald told everyone that he was killed. 

“It’s a shame, you all failed to protect one of your own. Remember this moment and hold on to this feeling so there isn’t a next time.” were the only words that Reginald said during the meeting. The siblings were quiet, Grace and Pogo couldn’t/wouldn’t dare say anything. Five was the only one who dared speak up and ask questions but no one knew anything. No one was voted out this round and some of the players got in groups of two. 

Luther paired up with Allison. Diego went with Grace. Klaus went by himself and Ben was just floating around him as a ghost. Five was with Dolores. Vanya Reginald and Pogo were by themselves. 

The lights were still off and Five went there to fix it because it was hard to see anything. When he got there, Ben’s body was gone, Five was confused. There was no evidence that someone was killed but nevertheless, he fixed the lights and it was bright again. Five was just trying to finish his tasks as soon as possible. He just needed to fix some wiring in electrical when another meeting was called and he got teleported to the cafeteria. 

This time it was Reginald who was dead, Luther was the one who found the body in security and called a meeting. This meeting wasn’t as quiet as the one before, Luther was fast in blaming Diego. Diego was just saying how he was with Grace which Luther was just saying how the imposters are Diego and Grace. They were in admin and there was no one else to blame, no one got voted out. They were kinda glad that their father was dead, he was a horrible father, Pogo was the only one who didn’t hate him. 

This time Five wasn’t going to finish his task, he was going to figure out who the imposters were before they managed to kill everyone out. They didn’t want to know what would happen if the imposters won.


	2. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more intense for the Hargreeves, they don't know who to trust and they need to find a way out. As time seems to be ticking they get desperate.

Five didn’t have any leads, there weren't any more killings, and no emergency meetings were called. Five was ready to give up and start doing his task when there was a body reported. It was Diego who reported the body “M-mom is de...dead.” 

The news devastated everyone, Diego was the one who took her death the worst. Grace was the one who raised the kids, she was the only parental figure they had during their childhood. Now she’s dead. For the first minute of the meeting, they were mourning the loss of Grace. Eventually, Luther started to accuse Diego of killing Grace. 

“Do you really think I would kill mom? If there was anyone who I wanted to kill it would be you, Luther.” Diego was mad that he was the one accused of killing Grace. From all the siblings he was the one who cared for her the most, seeing her as a human being and not a robot. The others didn’t think it was Diego who killed Grace, but there were no leads. They didn’t want to continue not knowing who the imposters were. As the meeting came to an end, no one was voted out, but they were suspicious of Diego. 

Five would no longer be finishing his task, instead, he was going to investigate starting with Diego. Seeing as he was the only lead so far. Five followed Diego around the ship, making sure he didn’t fake any task. Everything was going well until they were in reactor and the doors got locked. Both siblings were locked in together, both not knowing if they could trust each other.

From the vents of the reactor was the imposter, and they didn’t want anyone to suspect them. In order for them to avoid suspicion, the imposter trapped Diego and Five together hoping that they would blame one another. It was a plan to divert all suspicion from themselves. 

Five and Diego were nervous, both have good fighting skills. But instead of fighting, they started to question one another. Five started the conversation, “Did you kill mom?” 

“No,” stated Diego, tired of being accused. He knew he was the main suspect but he would never harm Grace. 

“Really, because if I do remember, you were with her the whole time?” 

“I was here in reactor doing the code pattern, I had my back towards her and when I turned around she was d..d..dead.” Diego’s eyes watered when remembering seeing his mom dead on the floor. “Plus if I was the imposter wouldn't this be a perfect time to kill you?” 

Five did think about it, Diego had every chance to kill him, but one thing didn’t make sense. “If you did finish your tasks then why are you here in reactor?” 

“I noticed you were following me for a while, so I finished my task and came here to confront you following me. It’s very suspicious that you haven’t done any task and you're just following people” 

With that the door got unlocked, they could leave, but they will be left with questions. Instead, they stayed and talked it out. Five explained that he is trying to figure out who the imposters are, then he’s going to do his tasks. Five didn’t want any more people from his family to die. With that Diego believed he was innocent and Five believed that Diego was innocent. Making peace with each other, they left reactor.

The imposter heard everything, their plan backfired. As they jumped out the vent Pogo entered the room. He saw the imposter jump out the vent, but Pogo didn’t know that only the imposters could vent. No one knew that only the imposters could vent, but the imposters were careful until now. The imposter got closer to Pogo and started to appear threatening, Pogo could sense that there was something wrong and that he wasn’t supposed to be there. He started to reason with them in hopes to get out of there alive, but it was too late. Leaving his dead body on the floor, the imposter left through the entrance. From the corner, Luther saw a blur of white leaving reactor but didn’t think too much about it. 

Stuck again without any leads, Five went back to doing tasks. Everything was fine when there was an alarm blaring that the oxygen levels were going down. They had less than a minute to fix it, failure to fix it would cause them to die. Rushing to the O2 boxes was a struggle, the siblings felt like they were fighting against life and death. Eventually, Five, Klaus, and Vanya ended up in admin trying to put in the code. While Luther, Diego, and Allison went to O2 and rapidly put in the code.

It was a close call, they didn’t think it was going to be that hard to survive. They never expected that surviving in outer space was going to be difficult, they never expected that some of their own siblings would manage to kill them without hesitation. Most of the siblings were tired and couldn’t handle doing more tasks. The siblings headed to the cafeteria, one of them called for a meeting to take a break and relax for two minutes. 

When the emergency meeting was called, they noticed that Pogo wasn’t teleported to the cafeteria with them. Realizing it, Pogo wasn’t with either group when they went to fix the oxygen levels. Pogo became another victim of betrayal, now the realization hit them. The imposter sabotaged the oxygen levels as a way to distract them from the crime committed. Now they would never know where Pogo was killed or who was the last person to see him.

They were now 6 in total and two of them were traitors to the Hargreeves family. Betrayal was all the family could feel. Due to that feeling the accusations came faster than past meetings. They were wasting time and they knew it but their feelings clouded their judgment. They didn’t want to skip this round, time was running out and their lives were in peril. The lack of evidence made it hard for all of them, but Five had a plan. This time no one is going to be alone. The group will have to pair up, if any of them turn up dead then the partner was accused guilty. Simple as that, was what Five thought.

The game continued, the round skipped like before. Luther and Allison still decided to work together, Diego and Klaus paired up, and Five with Dolores worked with Vanya. 

Allison was the first one to finish her tasks, Luther still wasn’t done. In reality, he only worked on some of his tasks before Ben was killed. After that he stayed with Allison to protect her, not wanting to lose another family member. Luther still has the majority of his task to finish and he goes to finish them. Allison just stays with him in order to protect him. Survival was of the utmost importance now.

Klaus told Diego that he was finished with all his tasks. Diego was also done with them and both brothers decided to relax. They decided to sit down, Klaus offered some alcohol, having it hidden inside the spacesuit. He was drunk, drowning out his regrets instead of the ghost. He knew what he had done, the guilt making him drown in sorrow. No one noticed how Klaus was feeling, but Diego did. He noticed his brother acting differently ever since Ben died. 

Vanya told Five she was done with her tasks, Five still hasn’t finished his tasks. He’s going to finish his tasks and hope that no one else gets killed. Out of curiosity, Vanya asks Five who he thinks the imposters are. Five couldn’t offer an answer, it’s his family and he didn’t want to accuse anyone. Instead of talking, they stayed in silence, the sounds of task benign finished. 

The remaining siblings were just finishing their tasks, just a few more and they can leave. Everything was going well until some of the siblings decided to split from their partner. Luther was almost done with the tasks, so Allison went looking around trying to find her sister. Vanya ended up leaving Five and went walking around. Five was almost done with the tasks to even go looking for Vanya, he just hoped nothing bad would happen to her. Allison and Vanya find each other while going to navigation. It’s been a while since they talked to each other. 

Luther was done with his tasks, he decided to look for Allison in hopes that she was safe. When Luther was at o2 he could hear a commotion coming from navigation. Running to the source of the scream, he saw that Vanya attacked Allison. Allison was losing blood, and fast. Luther was angry, he felt that it was his fault. He had a look of revenge in his eyes, mad that it’s his fault that his sister is dead. He wanted to protect her but instead, he felt that he left her to die.

Vanya looked at the horror that she did, she didn’t mean to kill Allison. It was an accident but Luther didn’t believe her. Vanya didn’t know what was happening to her, she was losing control of herself causing her to kill. Although she didn’t know who killed Ben or who the other imposter was. Vanya broke down crying, finally realizing the consequences of what she has done. She pleads to Luther while crying, “I didn’t mean to hurt her. Please, you have to believe me. It was an accident.”

But Luther reported what happened, the rest of the family needed to know what happened. Once in the cafeteria, the siblings noticed that Allison wasn’t there with them. They start to accuse Luther of killing Allison until they noticed that it was him who reported the body. Luther told them about the events that transpire moments ago. They couldn’t believe that it was Vanya.

“Woah no, this is Vanya we’re talking about. The one who cried when we stepped on ants,” exclaims Klaus.

“I know this is difficult to underst--” 

“No, it’s not difficult to understand it impossible” 

Luther insisted that Vanya was the imposter, neither Klaus nor Diego could accept the fact that it was her. Diego tried to negotiate, “We can’t just throw her out the ship, there isn’t enough proof.” 

“What more proof do you need?” questioned Luther. He was tired that they were questioning the events that happened. As the brothers bickered Five was the only one that stayed quiet, he knew it was Vanya. Everything was going well when they were in groups but the moment they split up someone turned up dead. 

Vanya couldn’t take it anymore. She broke down crying with a trembling voice she cried, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” 

Diego and Klaus were shocked. They never expected Vanya to be one to kill, they expected Five and even Reginald but never Vanya. They had no choice but to do something about it, as much as it pained Five, they had to do something. They voted her out. With pleads Vanya cried, she didn’t mean to do it, it was an accident. Klaus felt guilty the whole time. He was afraid.

Vanya got voted out and now there was only one imposter left. They didn’t think it was Luther but if he was the imposter and someone killed Allison then he would defend her. Diego and Klaus have been together and neither of them has died. Five was still not done with the tasks and needed to finish. Instead of trying to find the imposter, they all stayed together as a group. Five was the only one of them that needed to finish his tasks. They all went with Five in order for him to finish. They just wanted to leave, the torture of seeing their family die was tremendous. Five couldn’t take the death of his family anymore, first the apocalypse and then this. He couldn’t handle it.

After a long time of doing tasks, Five was done. The siblings were relieved, happy that the game was over. They heard the voice come back only saying one thing and it was “Victory.”


End file.
